


tyler liked red

by tylersneck



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, Sad Ending, idk how to tag, im sorry, this started as a rant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersneck/pseuds/tylersneck
Summary: the red looked nice against his wrists.the pain was just a reminder.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	tyler liked red

**Author's Note:**

> please proceed with caution. this is overall a dark fic. much isnt detailed, but it’s still dark.
> 
> also; first fic.
> 
> enjoy.  
> stay safe.

Tyler didn’t know how it happened.

One day he was walking home from school, and in the next couple of hours he was laying on the ground.

Paralyzed.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t stand to feel the burn of the violation that had occurred minutes before.

Vaguely, he wondered, did anyone hear his cries?

He forced himself to stand, the shakiness of his knees nearly causing him to fall. He ignored the feel of warm liquid sliding down his inner thighs. Tyler fell down again.

He screamed.

  
  
  
  


Tyler looked at himself in the mirror.

He traced the scratches trailing down his face, he touched the marking of fingers on his neck. Long fingers leaving behind dark bruises.

He compared his fingers to the ones on his neck.

Small.

Shaky.

Vulnerable.

Is that why the man picked him?

Tyler rested his hands on the sink.

He watched blood slip down the drain.

He didn’t know if it was his own. 

  
  
  


He stopped going to church.

It felt wrong.

Something as filthy as him didn’t deserve God’s love.

Or forgiveness.

  
  
  


He didn’t mean to break the cross. He didn’t mean to stain the pieces of broken glass with his blood.

Sometimes things just happen.

He should’ve cleaned it off the bed.

He felt numb when he woke up with glass stuck in his back. His wrists.

He decided that the color red looked nice against his pale skin.

  
  
  


He met a boy.

His name’s josh. 

Josh has red hair.

Tyler likes the color red. 

  
  
  


Josh started coming over.

Tyler asked him to dye his hair red.

His Father made him dye it back to brown.

Tyler told josh he missed the color against his skin.

Tyler cried.

Josh hugged him. 

  
  
  
  


His skin was tight.

Scars still cover his face.

The fingers are now light red.

Tyler wished the color was deeper.

  
  
  
  


The red looked nice against his wrists.

The pain was just a reminder.

  
  


Josh was worried.

Tyler told him it was from a dog.

He nodded 

  
  
  


Tyler saw him again.

The man, that is.

He saw his eyes.

His fingers.

Long.

Steady.

Commanding.

Tyler ran.

  
  
  


He vaguely remembers writing the letter.

He chases the feeling of release.

  
  
  


The cuts weren’t enough anymore.

  
  
  


Tyler kissed josh.

Josh kissed tyler.

He threw up after.

Josh felt guilty.

Tyler told him not to worry.

  
  


It was fall.

Cold. Very cold.

He’s in the same place it happened.

He screamed.

  
  
  


Josh told Tyler he loved him.

Tyler nodded.

They went to the park.

  
  
  


He took note of the time and date.

October 11. 2015. 

2:38 am.

Tyler left the note for Josh on the desk.

He cried. 

  
  
  


The necklace josh gave him scorched his skin.

Tyler colored his hair red.

He liked red.

Vaguely, he wondered, would anyone come to stop him?

Tyler chuckled.

A knight in shining armor. 

He moved slowly.

Steady.

Unafraid.

He screamed.

  
  
  


Silence.

  
  
  


Josh brought Taco Bell.

He dropped it.

He took a breath.

Shaky.

Terrified.

Josh didn’t move.

  
  


He always knew Tyler liked the color red.

  
  
  
  
  


Josh relived that day.

Every second of the time he was awake.

Years later, he still remembers.

He colored his hair blue.

His friends asked why he wore the same necklace each day.

Josh would chuckle. 

  
  
  


He worked at a bookstore.

Tyler loved books.

  
  
  


Josh carried the letter in his wallet.

Red hair dye still stained the page.

He cried.

  
  
  


Tyler told him about the man.

About his eyes.

His fingers.

Josh would know him if he saw the man.

  
  


Which is exactly why he made his way to the man browsing in the fantasy section.

He needed to see.

To know.

  
  


Josh knew the eyes.

He knew the fingers.

He recognized them from Tyler’s neck.

Josh trailed him home.

  
  
  


The man said he never ordered a pizza.

Josh apologized.

  
  
  


Josh didn’t know how it happened. 

One day he was walking to his apartment from work, and in the next couple of hours he was sat in front of a man tied to a chair.

Terrified.

Josh couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t feel any pity. 

Vaguely, he wondered, if the man liked red.

He forced himself to face the man, the knife held in his hand steady. He ignored the feeling of tears flowing over his cheeks. Josh started with his neck.

The man screamed.

Josh laughed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
